


Paul's thoughts

by Sa1989



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: a short one short based on the last episode
Relationships: Paul Foreman/Billy Mayhew
Kudos: 1





	Paul's thoughts

I walk into the flat I share with Billy and summer and let out a sigh of relief that no one is home because need sometimeto think. I grab myself a beer before sitting on the couch. Billy keeps expecting me to have some kind of big emotional reaction to kel's death but to be honest I just feel hollow, like a empty shell. Billy keeps pushes me to talk but what good will talking do, it won't change what kel did to me, wish it would but it won't. I wish I believed in God because then I would get some satisfaction in thinking kel was in hell suffering for what he did to me but I don't believe that. I guess I have to learn to live with the fact kel will never pay for ruining my life.


End file.
